


What is 'Being Discreet'?

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're consistently caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is 'Being Discreet'?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost! \o/

Rodimus snickered under his breath as Drift pulled him into a supply closet. Unlike Ultra Magnus for himself, or Ratchet for Drift, the two of them were up for spontaneity in less-than private places.

Lately, this was often. Rewind found them fragging in a floor-level vent, Sunstreaker caught Drift with his hand on Rodimus’ spike in the back of the bar (which they paid him off of telling anyone with some drinks and a treat from each of them for Bob), and Rung had embarrassingly, for him, walked into them obviously post-frag in the washracks. Ratchet had caught Rodimus knuckles-deep in Drift’s valve in a hallway when most were asleep, and unfortunately Swerve did catch the pair, Rodimus with Drift’s spike in his mouth on the hood of one of the smaller vehicles kept on the starship.

After telling everyone on the ship, and hearing about the other run-ins other crewmates have had with the duo, rumors of a Rodimus-Drift sex bingo chart were going around.

 


End file.
